Skull Fairy arc
The Skull Fairy arc is the third story arc of the Edens Zero series. After safely returning to their time with two new companions—a younger version of Professor Weisz, and an amnesiac android called Pino—and discovering the truth of their "time slip" from the present-day Professor himself, Shiki and co. are captured by the notorious space pirate Elsie Crimson and brought aboard her ship, the Skull Fairy. This ship is exactly what the gang needs for their voyage to find Mother, so Shiki challenges Elsie to a duel to claim it for himself. Will he succeed, or fall to the powerful rogue who claims she will surpass the Demon King? Summary The Crimson Pirate As the Skull Fairy’s tractor beam pulls in the Aqua Wing, Happy and Weisz begin to panic while Rebecca notices the ship's flag and identifies it as the symbol of Elsie Crimson, the dread pirate who conquered the Seven Cosmic Seas. Despite Weisz's efforts, the Aqua Wing is pulled fully onboard and a holographic image of Elsie is displayed who introduces herself and her ship. She praises their ability to escape the time-consumed planet Norma while insulting them for being captured by her tractor beam. Shiki demands to know her intentions to which Elsie answers that she wants nothing more than to plunder; she declares that they will be taken to the planet Guilst to be sold as slaves which encourages her crew to taunt Rebecca who is dreading the prospect. Weisz attempts to bargain his way to freedom by pledging to be their mechanic which annoys Shiki.Edens Zero: Chapter 12, Pages 1-7 Shiki declares that he will instead plunder the Skull Fairy from Elsie as he's in need of a large ship which shocks his comrades. Elsie gives him directions on where he can find her and closes off the communications between them. Shiki runs off but Rebecca expresses doubts that Shiki could beat someone as infamous as Elsie Crimson. Shiki discovers that the ship is infested with disgusting alien growths and finds a crowd of space pirates shuffling towards him. Prepared to fight, Shiki is shocked when the arms of the pirates all transform into tentacles and begin to attack him. Quickly recovering, Shiki defeats several of them with ease as he proclaims space is awesome.Edens Zero: Chapter 12, Pages 7-14 Meanwhile, Rebecca, Happy and Pino have been captured by several tentacles with Weisz swiftly being trapped as well. Pino identifies the tentacled creatures as Kawpicatt S4. Rebecca and Happy escape however after Happy transforms into a pair of blasters and enable Rebecca to destroy the tentacles around them in a barrage of ether blasts. Shiki discovers Elsie's room and barges inside but is surprised when Elsie turns around and reveals that she seemingly has a demonic skull-like face. Elsie declares that she will surpass the Demon King and that she's been waiting for Shiki's arrival.Edens Zero: Chapter 12, Pages 14-19 The Demon King's Past Shiki faces off against Elsie and remarks that her skull-like face must mean she isn't human. Elsie demands to see the power than he inherited from the Demon King but before he can get an explanation from her, she launches an immediate attack and slaps him backwards with a tentacle. Shiki redirects gravity to move to the ceiling but Elsie is on him too quickly for him to react and she slams him back down to the ground. Evading more of her attacks, he attempts to launch a Magimech Attack at her but is hit once again before he can do it. In a flashback, Shiki recalls his youth where he sparred with the Demon King and was unable to beat him. The Demon King used his Ether Gear to suspend Shiki in the air and stop him from fighting. When Shiki complains about this, the Demon King offers him the chance to learn how to control gravity. Even after being taught gravity techniques however, Shiki is still unable to beat the Demon King.Edens Zero: Chapter 13, Pages 1-7 In the present, Shiki punches back Elsie and demands to know what she is. Elsie simply repeats her introduction back to him and asks who he is. Shiki declares himself as Shiki, an adventurer, that plans to go find Mother outside of the Sakura Cosmos. When Elsie counters this as being a vain goal, Shiki resumes the fight. In the past, Shiki asks why his grandfather has stopped moving and tries to fix him. Michael tries to explain that it is too late but Shiki refuses to accept it as his grandfather hadn't even taught him the Gravity Comet yet.Edens Zero: Chapter 13, Pages 8-12 In the present, a fleet of warships from the Interstellar Union Army from the Cosmic Government appear led by Justice who is accompanied by Victory and Creed. Victory declares that today he will finally arrest Elsie Crimson. An abnormal ether reaction aboard the Skull Fairy gets his attention and he recognizes that it is not Elsie's ether. Shiki continues to fight Elsie while Elsie explains that even Demon King Ziggy himself could not find Mother which surprises Shiki. The levels of Shiki's ether approach a hundred thousand as he activates Gravity Gear through his entire body and he launches himself at Elsie, taking her down with the Gravity Comet.Edens Zero: Chapter 13, Pages 13-18 The Demon King's Ship The Skull Fairy’s self-repair systems fix the damage done by Shiki to the hull of the ship as he stands over the unconscious body of the defeated Elsie Crimson. Rebecca, Weisz, Pino and Happy find Shiki after tracking the noise caused by his devastation and they question if the person he defeated is really Elsie. As they watch however, the body of Elsie dissolves into a pile of goop from which a Kawpicatt S4 emerges in its true form. The laughter of the real Elsie Crimson fills the room and she appears once more on a holographic screen and gives the group a quick backstory on the parasitic lifeforms and how they infested the Skull Fairy. Elsie admits that she has been on another ship the whole time and announces that she is giving the Skull Fairy to Shiki and his friends. She goes on to explain that the ship used to belong to the Demon King Ziggy in the past before it fell into her hands, and that she always intended to hand the ship over to Shiki.Edens Zero: Chapter 14, Pages 1-6 Elsie explains that the Demon King took the ship on a journey outside of the Sakura Cosmos in search of Mother but was unsuccessful. Instead he returned with Shiki, who he took to Granbell to raise as he knew he was dying. Pino is saddened to learn about the death of her master. Elsie finishes her story by telling them that the Demon King told her to give the ship to Shiki when he left Granbell and that she fulfilled his request because she owed him a lot. Despite hearing the full story Shiki is reluctant to just accept the ship from her but Elsie reassures him that one ship is nothing compared to her entire fleet which stuns the group. One of Elsie's crewmembers reveals that the Interstellar Union Army has them surrounded and they are beginning to fire warning shots at Elsie's fleet. Elsie offers to fight off the Interstellar Union Army in order to buy time for Shiki and the others to escape. Shiki thanks her for the help and for the ship and remarks that since she was a friend of his grandfather, then that make her his friend too. Elsie smiles at that and reveals one final fact, that the Demon King told her that anyone who reaches Mother will be born again.Edens Zero: Chapter 14, Pages 6-14 Her final words confuse the group but Weisz acts quickly to move the ship to a safe location by pulling a lever. The moment he does so, the ship warps to another location. Rebecca discovers that they've emerged close to Blue Garden and that they should head back there. Deep within the Skull Fairy, a mysterious woman emerges from a pod that is marked as ‘E4’.Edens Zero: Chapter 14, Pages 15-19 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Story Arcs Category:Unofficially Titled Articles